Not according to plan
by spacey2450
Summary: When the guys take a case and send Janine undercover, chaos ensues. Janine finds herself in big trouble. Will it be too late to save her? Rated T for foul language.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story line would take place in the second season of RGB, when Janine still had her fiesty temper. Also I don't want any Mets or National's fans mad at me, I needed two teams with mascots. Please R&R. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

**Play Ball**

"It started right after I told everyone there was going to be massive personnel cuts across the board. I'm almost POSITIVE that someone in this organization is behind this!"

Peter shifted the phone to his other ear as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his Janine's desk. She scowled at his boots and then at his face before she turned back to her computer screen.

"What makes you think that, Mr. Stern?"

"Because this ghost...well...it SAID things to me. Things that only someone behind the stadium doors could know about! Things are getting out of hand here Dr. Venkman. Three of my guys are on the DL because they got pelted with bats! Two more guys are refusing to come in after the pitching machine went haywire. You gotta DO something! This was supposed to be our season to make the play-offs, I'll loose millions!"

"Well sure we could trap the thing for you Mr. Stern, but if there's actually someone behind this he could just call up an even bigger, nastier little bugger to replace the one we catch."

"So what should I do."

"We're gonna have to go undercover."

"UNDERCOVER! Are you kidding me? This is New York we're talkin' about here. EVERYBODY knows who you guys are, whoever's behind this sees a Ghostbuster they'll clam up for sure!"

"Ah, but we have someone on our team that hasn't been subjected to the media blitz."

Janine still staring at her computer screen had been monitoring Peter's end of the conversation. She viewed the last statement as her cue. "Get that look off your face Dr. V, I ain't doin' it."

"Oh yeah? There's a 5th guy we don't know about."

"Girl, actually."

"No way, no day, Dr. V."

"A GIRL! How the hell am I gonna put a GIRL undercover in a men's locker room! The guys pitch a fit everytime a chick report stands outside the door! There's no way...wait...I have an idea. How flexible is your girl?"

"I think I might have to consult with one of my collegues to find out that answer but off the top of my head I'd say she's more nimble then most."

Janine snapped her head around. Peter's Cheshire cat grin set off alarm bells and served only to deepen her scowl. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but the answer is no!"

"Ok, I'll have the uniform sent over first thing tomorrow morning, and remember Venkman, mum is the word. Last thing I need is for word to get out that my baseball club is plagued by ghost problems."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Peter swung his legs down to the floor and hung up the phone. He stood up and rested his right hip on the side of Janine's desk. "Janine..."

"NO!"

"You don't even have any idea what I'm going to say."

"And frankly, I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Janine, we need you!"

"Forget it!"

"But it's for the Mets, Janine. Don't you want to support your home team?"

"I don't care if it's for the Mets, the Pope and Bruce Springsteen combined. No way, no how!"

Peter threw his hands up into the air and turned to head towards the stairs. "Alright, alright, I get the picture! No problem I'll just go upstairs and brainstorm with the guys."

* * *

><p>"You gotta convince her Egon."<p>

"Peter."

"She'll listen to you!"

"Peter."

"She's like putty in your hands, Egon, we NEED her to do this!"

Egon glanced at his friend over the top of his red framed glasses as he placed the screwdriver back on the bench top. "Peter, I'm not going to manipulate Janine into doing something she doesn't want to do."

"But there's our problem Egon, she doesn't KNOW that she doesn't want to do it because she hasn't even heard what we need her to do yet."

"And what exactly is it that we need her to do; Peter."

"We need her to sneak around the stadium and find out if there really is a human behind this haunting. Based on what Stern said there might be a real possibility of it."

"How is Janine going to sneak around Shea stadium?" Ray asked as he raised his welding mask.

"Ah...well I'm not sure. Mr. Stern said he was sending over a uniform in the morning."

"Well she's too old to be a bat girl." Winston said crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe an assistant to an assitant coach?"

"Yeah maybe, so will you talk to her Egon?"

Egon shook his head and picked up a wrench. "When the uniform gets here tomorrow, we'll see what Stern has in mind for her. Then I'll CONSIDER speaking with her."

"But Egon."

"Tomorrow, Peter!"

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Peter signed for the large box that was sitting on the garage floor. The box was too large for just one uniform. Maybe Stern had sent over uniforms for them all..."Guys! It's here, get down here!"<p>

Janine still hadn't arrived yet so at least they could all get a good look at what was in store before they had to ask her this favor. Once everyone was gathered around the box Peter lifted the cover off.

"Uh oh!" Winston said taking a step back.

"This is so cool! Aw MAN! The uniform is too small for me! Man would I love to be able to wear THIS!" Ray exclaimed as he yanked the bottom of the costume out of the box and held it against himself.

"Only you Ray, only you!" Peter shook his head. "Hey Egon?"

"No, Peter!"

"But you said..."

"I said I'd CONSIDER it after the uniform got here. There is no way I'm going anywhere NEAR this topic with Janine! You're on your own!"

"What's that?" All four guys jumped at the new voice in the garage and exchanged guilty looks with one another. Ray quickly threw the uniform bottom into the box, while Peter used his body to block the box from Janine's view.

"OH! Morning Janine!" Peter yelped grabbing her by her elbow and scooting her quickly past the box. "You know Janine, I feel like you and I never get the chance to talk very much, how've you been lately? How's your mom doing? And Doris, I bet she's doing just peachy, am I right?"

Janine jerked her arm out of his vice-like grip. "What's wrong with you?" She shrugged out of her coat. "Are you possessed again?"

"You think just because I decide to take an interest in your well being I'm possessed?"

"Well since this is you we're talking about, then YES!" She pulled out her chair and sat down in it, giving the psychologist a wary look.

"You see Janine, it's that sense of humor of yours that I love".

She sighed. "Now I KNOW youre up to something! Whattaya want Dr. V? I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"You know Janine I'm so glad you asked that, just take a little jaunt with me." He grabbed the back of her chair and started wheeling it towards the door off to the side of his office.

"What are you doing!"

"Well you had to take the subway and since you just sat down, I didn't want you to have to get back up again just to walk over here..."he opened the door and shoved Janine, still in the chair, through the door in front of him before closing it behind him with a resounding slam. Janine popped up out of her chair and rounded on her boss.

"What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Look Janine, we really need you to help us out on this one."

"NO!"

"You won't even have to carry around the pack! We need you to go undercover for us at Shea stadium ok. The Mets owner sent us over a uniform for you! No ghostbusting for you on this one, we just need you to sneak around and get us some information."

"Just information?"

"Just information!"

"No ghosts sliming me."

"No sliming!"

Janine narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at Peter for a few seconds before she replied, "no".

"Plllleeeeeaaaassseee Janine!"

"No."

"I'll give you a raise."

"No."

"OK, I'll give you a raise AND 3 weeks paid vacation."

Janine opened her mouth to say no again but stopped. "and I get paid while I'm doing this undercovering thing as well?"

"Ofcourse!"

She uncrossed her arms. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>"You guys suck!" Janine angrily mumbled as she stomped off towards the locker room. She was wearing the team mascot uniform with the giant baseball on her head. Thankfully the hole to see out of was placed in the mouth but it was stuffy and hot as hell. She felt the sweat rolling off her forehead already and she'd only had the head on for 5 minutes.<p>

The guys were off looking for whatever was haunting the place, although the team owner had insisted on them wearing plain clothes and leaving their packs in Ecto-1 until they figured out what was going on. Ray was allowed his ecto goggles and Egon his meter, but that was it for now.

The teams were about to take the field and Janine figured once the guys were out of the locker room that would give her a chance to snoop there before checking out team management's offices.

She peeked around a corner when she heard the rumble of chatter and feet and watched as the players streamed out of the locker room. Once she was sure the last guy had disappeared up into the stadium she walked into the locker room; and almost crashed into a guy in a team uniform holding a clipboard. _Shit!_ She thought silently.

"Hey you! Baseball!"

Janine pointed to herself, careful not to open her mouth and give herself away.

"Yeah you! Where d'ya think your goin?"

Janine shrugged her shoulders. The guy with the clipboard grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around pushing her out of the locker room and into the tunnel towards the field.

"Get the hell up there, baseball. What the hell d'ya think we have mascots for!" He pushed Janine into the dugout and pointed to the bench. "Park it until we need ya."

Janine plopped down on the bench. "Yo baseball," the player next to her leaned over to speak quietly to her. "Hassel them Nationals good today!"

She gave the player the thumbs up sign before leaning back as far as the giant mascot head would allow. _This is NOT going to be a good day! _She thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>They had shoved their way against the flow of rabid baseball fans for the better part of an hour and now that the game had finally started they were finally able to concentrate on the readings they were getting from the equipment.<p>

"How do you think Egon and Winston are making out?" Ray asked, using his ecto goggles to view the stadium walls.

"About as well as we've been making out." Peter replied, leaning against a railing and winking at a blond three rows down.

"I'm not finding anything on this side of the stadium," Ray pushed his goggles up and shook his head to notice how easily Peter got distracted. "Maybe we should go find them and see if they've found anything."

"Nah, I say if we wait right here they'll find us."

"And what makes you say that?"

Peter pointed to his left. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I see them coming now."

"Ray!" Egon jogged up to the youngest ghostbuster. "I found massive PKE residue over by the scoreboard." He handed the meter to Ray who let out a whoop of excitement.

"Wow, Egon! This is great."

Peter looked at Winston. "Is that bad?"

"It ain't good." Winston replied shooting Peter a meaningful look.

Ray was playing with the knobs on the meter. "If these readings are correct, why that means..."

"Someone opened a portal in the middle of Shea stadium." Egon finished for him. "But I'd like you to view the area with your goggles for confirmation."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ray jogged off in the direction that Egon and Winston had just come from.

"I'm not going to like this very much am I?" Peter said to Winston.

"About as much as I liked it when Egon explained it."

* * *

><p>The guy with the clipboard pulled Janine to her feet and shoved her out of the dugout. "All right baseball, bases are loaded, start razzing the other team."<p>

Janine, who had never watched a baseball game in her life, wondered what razzing consisted of. She walked up to the guy on third and pointed at him, then put her hand over the mascot heads mouth, then turned and placed that hand on her ass. She heard laughter coming from the stands so she decided to keep it up. She started wiggling her butt and dancing around third base, trying to distract the player.

"Beat it, jackass." The player waved towards Janine and then gave her the finger.

Janine then held up both of her gloved hands and gave him two fingers in return, the whole time bopping around in front of him and blocking a clear run to home base. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and heard someone say, "Stop hassling, my guy, asshole!" She turned to see the Nationals mascot who she waved her arms at and turned around to hassel the player again.

"HEY!" The guy in the eagle suit shoved her from behind. "I said stop hasseling my guy!"

Janine turned around and shoved the Eagle back. "Piss off Tweety, you don't want any of this."

"Oh yeah!" The eagle gave her another shove.

"Yeah!" Janine said with another shove.

"You gonna make me, cock sucker?"

"You're goin down eagle!" Janine screamed as she threw a punch at the eagle head. The punch caused the head to turn, which blinded the guy inside the suit. As he fumbled to twist the head back into position Janine jumped on the eagle's back. She grabbed the guy around the shoulders with her left arm while continuing to pummel the eagle head with her right fist.

"Get off me!" Came the muffled cry from inside the head. "What are you psycho or something?"

"I told you, that you didn't want any of this eagle, now your ass is mine!"

* * *

><p>Peter had been half-heartedly listening to Egon and Ray droning on to each other about a portal when he realized the crowd had started chanting. Turning his attention towards the stadium. His eyes flew open wide as he caught what the chant was and he grabbed Winston by the arm. "Winston, am I imagining things or is that crowd chanting what I think they're chanting?"<p>

Winston half turned his head and listened, and his eyes turned back to Peter. "It can't be!"

"Bet you 10 bucks it is!"

Peter and Winston ran to the nearest railing to look out onto the field. There they saw the Mets mascot on the back of a wildly flailing eagle who was spinning around and around in circles trying to knock the other person of his back.

MASCOT FIGHT! MASCOT FIGHT! The crowd chanted, clearly enjoying the fracas on the field.

Winston reached in his pocket, took out his wallet and handed Peter 10 dollars from it. "Why do I get the feeling this whole mess ain't going to be simple?"

"Maybe because we put a homicidal monkey in a mascot suit. Honestly why is it that she can't do one thing without it ending up in choas?"

"Guys," Winston called to Egon and Ray, who were too absorbed in their conversation to hear him. "YO GUYS! Get over here! We got bigger problems right now than that portal."

"Bigger problems than a portal, Winston," Egon replied in a huffy tone. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh yeah, well then take a look down there!" Winston pointed to the field. Egon and Ray came over to see what had riled up their colleague.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Ray.

* * *

><p>By this time the eagle was lying flat out on the field with Janine straddling him. The game had come to a grinding stop as all the players were riveted by what was going on with their respective mascots.<p>

Janine hopped up off of the prone mascot and ran towards her dugout. She grabbed the nearest bat and started running back towards third base. The eagle had gotten up and had finally straightened his head when he saw the enraged baseball running towards him brandishing the bat.

He took off towards center field with Janine in hot pursuit. He stopped and turned. Janine swung the bat and missed as the eagle jumped backwards, he then took off towards his own dugout. As he got there one of the Nationals called out "Eddie, catch!" The eagle caught the bat and turned to face his enemy.

Janine stopped and waggled her bat back and forth. "You think you can take me tweety?" She yelled as she gestured for the other mascot to come at her. "Bring it on, bitch!"

The eagle came charging forward and their bats met with a crash. Both were now swinging wildly and dodging blows until Janine, coming up from a crouch, brought her shin directly up into the eagle's crotch.

The mascot dropped the bat and hit the ground clutching his injured groin. Janine raised the bat and brought it down on the costume clad back.

"OOOOHHHHH" came the groans from the stands.

The National's mascot was now on all fours and Janine brought her foot up again to kick him in the ribs, sending him rolling over onto the grass.

* * *

><p>"That's gonna leave some bruising." Peter said with a shake of his head, a grin plastered on his face.<p>

Egon scowled at him. "This isn't funny Peter! Janine could get hurt!"

"Funny, seems like SHE'S the one dealing out the hurt, not vice versa."

"Yeah;" Winston exclaimmed pointing back at the field. "You might want to revise that opinion."

* * *

><p>"HEY YOU! DROP THE BAT!" Janine looked up to see 4 security guards racing towards her. She panicked and turned to run in the opposite direction. Holding her head in place with one hand, and still carrying the bat in the other she ran towards center field.<p>

"HEY!"

She turned and just managed to jump to the side as a security guard went flying by her and hit the ground. She jumped over him and found another guard blocking her path. She dodged to the right; so did the guard. She faked left and the guard follwed that movement too. Realizing she still had the bat she raised it and started running towards the man, who dived to the side as she went charging past.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Ray was hanging onto the railing, his face in shock.<p>

"Me either, I haven't seen offense like that in awhile. You know if the Jets signed her to a contract they might actually have a winning season!"

"This isn't a joke Peter!' Egon snapped, openly glaring at the dark haired psychologist. "This is rapidly getting out of hand!"

"You can say that again!" Winston chimed in. "The guards have their tasers out now."

"Oh no," cried Ray; "this is bad guys! Really, really BAD!"

* * *

><p>Janine was advancing towards second base when she heard the shout of yet another guard behind her. "STOP OR I'LL TASER YOU!" She turned to see the guard about 500 ft. away with his taser ready to fire. She hit the dirt as the prongs sailed past her to sink into the National's player on second base. He hit the ground next to her as the volts of electricity shot through him. The stands were going wild now and she felt a hand on the back of her uniform shirt jerk her up off the ground.<p>

She was ready to swing a punch but stopped when she saw it was the Met's player covering second base. He bent to pick the bat up off the ground and yelled "Run dude! I got this!" He turned to the guard and swung the bat back and forth. "You want some buddy, some get some." The guard, unsure if he should attack a player stood motionless for a minute. Janine took the opportunity to take off towards the Met dugout.

Fans in the stands were screaming with delight at the spectacle on the field. As she ran past the Mets dugout the players leaped to their feet and gave her a standing ovation, and yelled their approval as she charged past and down the tunnel to the locker room.

She knew security would be hot on her heels, she ripped the mascot head off and after a quick look around ran to the laundry cart and threw it in, covering it with some towels that had been sitting on a bench. She dived into the nearest unlocked locker and held her breath as she heard feet pounding down the tunnel in pursuit. She heard someone enter the room, but then his voice called out "not in here," and the footsteps receeded further along the hallway.

She sighed and let herself catch her breath for a minute. Waiting until she was sure the coast was clear. _I'm gonna get those guys for this!_ She thought darkly as she opened the locker door and climbed out. When she slammed it shut she heard something slip from the shelf and hit the bottom. Cursing she opened the door to replace the item but stopped when she saw what tumbled out onto her feet.

With a gasp at the title she picked up the book and opened it to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She flipped through a couple of pages, stopping to breifly read what they contained. She slammed the book shut. This is what they were looking for, and it had litterally fell at her feet. She swung the locker door closed again to get a look at the name on the locker door and gasped again. _I've got to get to Stern and show him this!_

She took off the rest of the mascot uniform and threw it into the laundry cart. Security was looking for a uniformed mascot, not a girl in a tank top and shorts. She thrust her head out of the locker room to make sure the coast was clear before she darted up the hallway towards the team management offices.

She knocked on Stern's door and hear a voice bark. "What!" She opened up the door and raced towards Stern's desk, slamming the book down on the top of it. "Mr. Stern, you're never going to believe where I found this book!"

"Nevermind that," he said, coming around from behind his desk to grasp Janine by both arms. "I was watching the game up here on my t.v. I saw what you did out there!"

Janine broke out in a cold sweat and grimaced as she replied timidly "you did?"

"You better believe I did! I've never seen such a display in all the years I've owned this franchise!"

"Uh...well...you see...I didn't really..."

"It was fantastic!"

"It was?"

"I've been fielding calls from the Sports network! They want full coverage for all our games this year! You're a hit, baby! People are going bonkers over this! I've even got a call from Fox networks! They're thinking about producing a show called Mascot fights!"

"OH! Uh...well..."

"I want to sign you to a two year contract!"

"Oh no, Mr. Stern this was just a one time deal. I can't be your mascot!"

"How much do those clowns pay you? I'll double it! Screw it, I'll TRIPLE it! You're gonna make us BIG baby! REALLY BIG!"

"Did you say triple?"

"Better belive it baby!"

Janine stopped to consider it. That wouldn't have made her rich, but she'd sure as hell be able to move out of Brooklyn. She shook her head to wipe the fantasy out of her head. What she just went through was insane and putting herself through those antics week after week would make her hair turn white by 35.

"Forget about that for now Mr. Stern. Look, I found out who's been trying to sabotage you..."

"Too bad no one will ever find out;" said the voice behind her.

Janine and Stern turned towards the doorway and stared straight at the gun pointed towards them.


End file.
